The specific aims of the present application are to plan a two-day conference on the subject of taste and smell in human beings, which reviews critically the current status of methodology for evaluating these sensory modalities, and which surveys the application of these methodologies for gaining new knowledge in various clinical disorders; to bring together leading investigators in this field with younger scientists to stimulate research; and to publish proceedings of this conference in order to make the findings and conclusions generally available. Tests of taste and smell abilities by any method are rarely included in diagnostic evaluations by physicians, and seldom by those for whom these tests may be particularly relevant, i.e., cardiologists, endocrinologists, internists, nutritionists or otolaryngologists, nor are they in common use by dentists. A serious effort is needed to develop and then to distribute to relevant professionals practical information on the most appropriate diagnostic prcedures for evaluating the function of the chemical senses. The conference would address these problems of testing in clinical disorders by bringing together clinicians and experts in testing and measuring from the basic sciences. The long-term objective of pooling data from the various chemosensory research centers can be approached only after there is agreement about the validity and reproducibility of the various test procedures which are available. The method of procedure will be to organize a conference of approximately 200 persons who will meet during a two-day period, allowing abundant opportunties for the exchange of ideas, and to have as broad representation as possible from the various disciplines concerned with taste and smell, with opportunities to air as many points of view as possible, and then to publish the proceedings of the conference as a means of encourging further investigation in this field and of distributing the findings to the scientific community.